Unexpected
by America Singer
Summary: Patch and Nora are finally together. Just when they think everything is perfect , a little bump in the road stops them. If a nephilim has the baby of a fallen angel , what will happen ?
1. Pregnant

"Angel? What's wrong? You've been so quiet tonight." Patch says. He kisses my neck gently and strokes my hair. I turn around and bury my face in his chest.

"Patch" i whisper , a sob catching in my throat. Patch wraps his arms around me , pressing a kiss on my head.

"Tell me Angel" he says gently. I start crying.

"Angel" Patch's voice starts to get worried. He pulls me against him tighter and pats my back.

"I love you." i sob into his chest.

"I love you too , but tell whats going on." he gently nudges my forehead with his nose " stop crying Angel." he whispers.

"I'm p-p-pregnant" i stutter quietly.

"Thats great! Why are you crying ,Angel ?"

"I thought you would be angry" i sniffle.

"Why would I be ? I love you ! "

"Oh , Patch" i whisper , looking up through my tears. He wipes away my tears with his fingers and presses his lips to mine. I kiss him hungrily. I never grow tired of his kisses. His touch send chills down my spine , making me shudder in pleasure. Finally , he pulls back.

"I love you and I love our baby." Patch says. I smile. Our baby. He pulls back a bit and ducks his head to place a kiss on my abdomen. Giggling , i pull his head up.

"Put on your clothes" i say.

"Why? I want to stay in bed with you!" Patch moans.

"It's 11 o'clock in the morning. Time to wake up. We're going for my sonogram." i say , sitting up. He sits up too and picks up our clothes from the floor.

"To see our baby?" he asks excitedly. I nod.

" you must let me dress you."

I giggle as he helps me put on my clothes.

"Impressive" i say after i am fully dressed.

"I dress to impress" he says with a twitch of his mouth. I smile too , remembering the time we made out at a barn at Vee's wedding.

"No , Jev. You undress to impress." i say.

Suddenly, he reaches over and touches my stomach.

"It's bigger" he says.

"Ofcourse , i'm pregnant."

"No, your stomach was flat when i kissed it just now , but now it's bigger now."

I look down. Sure enough. My stomach is swelling. When i saw it in the morning , there was only a tiny bump. How could it have become so big so fast ? I look up and meet Patch's eyes.

"Our baby is not normal" i whisper , my voice cracking. Patch pulls me into his arms.

"It's alright Angel. We'll find a way. I know someone who may be able to help."

"Who?"

"Dabria's brother , Cupid" he says in a serious tone. I laugh.

"Cupid?"

"Not the cupid you read in stories. He is an angle of death like Dabria." Patch explains.

" , you want him to predict my future?"

" do you want to leave?"

"Now."


	2. Cupid

" He lives in a graveyard? " i ask Patch as we trudge around tombstones.

"Yeah. He likes places where death is around."

"Will he read my fortune?"

"Yes."

"Why would he help us?"

" I have something he wants." Patch takes a silver necklace from his pocket. I touch the similar silver necklace on my neck.

"An archangel's necklace?" i guess.

"Dabria's necklace when she was an archangel" Patch nods.

"Cupid wants it ?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"The necklace holds a lot of power."

"Will he do something bad with it?"

"Don't worry Angel. Nothing bad will happen to us." Patch takes my hand.

He puts his hand to his lips.

_Angel. He's over there._Patch mind speaks to me. He cocks his head side ways.I glance beside me and see a shadow near a cluster of trees.

_ Are you going to call him or what? _I ask in his mind.

He squeezes my hand nervously and positions himself infront of me.

_ You're nervous. Will he hurt me? Is he dangerous?_ I ask patch worriedly.

"Cupid! I have an offer for you!" He calls at the shadow.

The shadow shifts and moves forward.

"I have your sister's necklace." patch continues.

A blond boy steps out from under the trees and runs to us.

"Give it to me" he snaps. His eyes are blood shot as they settle on the necklace in patch's hand. Greedily , he tries to snatch it.

"Wait. You have to give me something in return." Patch holds the necklace back.

"What?" Cupid snaps impatiently.

"Read her future" Patch gestures to me.

Cupid seems to notice me for the first time. His eyes narrow.

"Well, have we got here. You're Nephilim! You would make a nice nephil vassal !" Cupid's voice starts to get even more greedy. At the words nephil vassal , Patch growls. He steps infront of me and shields me with his body.

" Hmm...interesting" Cupid muses as he looks at Patch.

"Do you want the deal or not?" Patch snaps.

"Give me the girl and the necklace and i'll do anything you want"

"No! Only the necklace." Patch growls.

" me the necklace."

Patch drags the sharp edge of the necklace against his palm , leaving a trail of blood.

"I will give Cupid Dabria's necklace after he reads Nora's future. If I break this vow, I will turn back to the dust from which i was created from." Patch vows.

Cupid grabs a branch from nearby and slices his palm.

"I will read Nora's future. If i break this vow, I will turn back to the dust from which i was created from."Cupid vows.

They join hands and Patch turns back to me. He pulls me into his arms and locks his arms around me.

"Read her fortune now" he says to Cupid.

Cupid steps forward and touches my arm. I flinch. Patch nuzzles my ear.

_ Don't worry.I will keep you safe. _He whispers in my mind.

Cupid's eyes turn white and filmy. He shudders and then his eyes turn back to normal.

"There's something weird about her" he says , eyeing me suspiciously.

"What?" i ask weakly.

"Something that doesn't exist in this world. It's blocking me from seeing your future. You're future is black. All black." his eyes shift to my stomach and he continues " I see. You're having the Angel's baby aren't you? " he reaches over and touches my stomach. I jerk back. Patch slaps away Cupid's hand.

"What will happen to her?" Patch growls at Cupid.

Cupid's eyes start turning milky white again.

"Not good. Not good. Not good." he keeps whispering. I start crying.

"I'm scared" i whisper.

"Angel, don't cry. You're going to be ok." Patch tries to sound neutral , but i can hear panic leaking into his voice.

_I can't give up. I have to stay with patch. I can't die. _

" I...think i know someone who may be able to help" i choke out through my tears.

"Who?"

"Detective basso"


	3. Basso is back!

"How are we going to find him ?" i ask.

"Through our dream" Patch replies.

"Huh?"

"We can go to him in our dreams , just like me and you going into each other's dreams"

"Do they need to be dreaming too ?"

"No ,Archangels are strong , once we try to find them , they can feel it."

"Oh ok. So...we sleep now?"

Patch's dark eyes glint.

"It's called sex. Nora. ."

"Naked , i know the drill" I say with a smile.

Patch reaches over and pulls me into his arms . I giggle as he carries me bridal style to his car.

On the way home , i suddenly feel a sharp jab in my stomach.

"Patch!" i choke out , pain coursing through me.

"Nora?" Patch looks at me sideways while keeping his hands on the wheel.

"Uhhh"i moan. The sharp jabs get stronger and faster. Patch keeps one hand on the wheel and reaches over to grab my hand with his free hand.

"Whats wrong ? Angel?" he asks worriedly. I grip his hand and put it on my stomach so he can feel the jabs in my abdomen.

"Angel. Hold on. We're almost home."Patch assures me gently.

"Gah!' i gasp , feeling like someone is running inside me.

"We're here, Angel. Don't worry."Patch says as he quickly parks his car. He gets out quickly and comes to my side to carry me out. I look at my stomach as Patch runs into our house . My stomach is five times bigger now.

Patch puts me on the sofa and lies down on the floor beside me.

"I'm going to call out to Detective Basso. Hold my hand." he gives me his hand and i grip it tightly.

Twenty minutes later , Detective basso is knocking on our door. Patch walks over and opens the door.

"Where is she ?" Detective basso asks as he steps in to our house. Patch points over at me and they both hurry to my side.

"Something similar happened nearly a decade ago." Detective basso says. I look up at him.

"What happened?" i whisper. Patch kneels down beside me and i put my head on his shoulder.

"The girl..." Detective basso trails off.

"What?" Patch demands.

"She..died"

I gasp into Patch's shoulder. He grabs my hand.

"You won't die" he says determinedly.

"I do have a way" Detective Basso says slowly.

"Tell me" Patch quickly says.

"Devilcraft" Detective Basso whispers.

My look up at him.

"Devilcraft" i reapeat quietly.

"How do we get it?"

"Go to hell"

"Hell?"

"Yes. You can take put devilcraft on any object you wish when you are in hell"

"I'll go now." patch says.

"What?No! What if you can't get out?"I shriek.

"Angel." he turns his head and kisses me gently.

"I'll come back" he whispers.

"Yes. I will open the gates of hell tomorrow , at sunrise. " detective Basso says.

I sniffle and reach into my pocket , pulling out Patch's black feather.

"Here" i say sadly , handing it to him.

Patch takes out a lighter and starts to light up the feather when i stop him.

"Wait" i say , leaning over and kissing the feather "For good luck" I say.

"where's my good luck kiss?" Patch asks playfully , trying to lighten the mood. I smile weakly and lean over to kiss him.

I kiss him hungrily , all my pain going away. The sweet paradise in his mouth making me forget everything. The word Patch keeps running through my mind. Finally, i pull back. I slowly lick my lips and smile , satisfied. Patch lights up his feather and hold it out to Detective Basso.

Patch pulls me into his lap.

"Feeling better?"he asks.

"Yeah."

He smirks and leans down to press his forehead against mine. His fingers entwine with mine.

"Almost time." Detective basso warns from beside us.

A black hole appears behind patch and i scream as it sucks patch into it. Just as quickly as it appeared , it disappeared.

_Patch. Come back soon!_ I call out in mind speak hoping he can hear me.

"You want to mind speak with patch while he's in hell?" Detective Basso asks.

I nod.

" . You've found the right person." he smirks at me.

_**Thankyou for reading my fanfic. Please review and tell me how you feel ! Suggestions are welcome ! No criticisms though! THANKYOU!**_


End file.
